The need for storage space has increased in recent years due to the bulk of goods that must be stored, either long term or short term.
The past decade has also seen the growth of rentable self-storage systems. These are usually in the form of single-storey buildings having access, typically through an upwardly-acting door, to a volume of space therewithin. Usually, there are access doors provided on opposite sides of the building, and the volume of space between two transversely-aligned access doors is separated by an interior partition. In many instances, the partition is fixed and subdivides the total space between the two doors into two fixed volumes. However, this may not be the most efficient way to utilize such available space. For example, one person might wish to store a boat and trailer over the winter, and might need more space than would be afforded by a half of the total door-to-door volume. On the other hand, another person may wish to rent less than a half bay.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved storage system in which the total volume of the rentable space may be selectively and adjustably divided and tailored to the particular needs of the individual consumer.